gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Havanique (State)
Nova Havanique is the largest State in all of the Republic of Gain and California. It encompasses the far Eastern Territory of the Gainese Empire. The State used to be the home of the ancient Athenian and Russian Capital of International Springs which once was a home to the Planets Tourist Industry. But alas the tourism ended when the Gainese-Russo War began. Nova Havanique's economy collapsed and many Russians were killed for refusing to leave their homes or to intermarry with the Gainese, how ever those who stayed lived through hardships and eventually hopped aboard ships to the Port of Tellawow on the coast of the Kingdom of Athens. History Before Nova Havanique got it's name, the area was called International Springs and was founded by the great Sir Arthur Carver of St. Bishop. The region had been inhabited by Shinto peoples for millennia yet a major city at such an important region had not been built. So the governments of the Kingdom of Athens, the Dragon Empire, and the Kingdom of Bat Kingdom, signed the International Springs Compromise giving the area status as a free trade zone not to be ruled by anyone nation and to serve as a peaceful entry way to the Planet. Gainese Control The Gainese gained control of Nova Havanique after the fall of International Springs during the largest victory the Gainese have been able to achieve. With them, the Gainese destroyed all historical and important cultural institutions in the Region. The once largest city in the world now lay smoldering in the ruins. The Gainese had no intentions of sparring the region until the God Tellawow, ordered his people to stop and spare any Russians who would not mind inter marrying with the Gainese. Since 1504 A.U.K. The Gainese have been in control of the region. Economy The Economy of the Region relies heavily on it being the Delta for the Mighty Tellawow River. It is a major agricultural region being the largest producer for fruits and vegetables for the Empire of Gain. It is also a heavy wooded area which supports an incredible Timber industry out rivaling that of nearby Athens. With it's proximity to the Republic of Molvania, also controlled by the Gainese, Nova Havinque has a important trade partner and operates the Molvania Canal which allows easier access to the Delta of the Tellawow River to the Gainese instead of traveling the extra 15,890,387,390 Miles that are needed. The official currency of Nova Havanique is the Gainese Kilo although the Molvanian Kilo is traded as it's pegged at a higher value. The region is also a heavy Salve Trade center with countless Slave Markets and Slave Farms to keep producing the demanded product. Demographics The Region is rather poor with the average Gainese Citizen making only 600 Kilos a Year. There are 56,789,367,938,798 People living in Nova Havanique, Exluding slaves which are not considered a part of the Census or official Estimates of the population. 89% of these people are 100% Gainese 1% are Russian 4 % are GaRuss 6% are RusGainese Religion The Official State Religion as in most of the Empire of Gain is Tellaowism. The Massive Temple of Tellawow in Nova Havanique City is the most sacred site in all of Tellawowism. It is also home to the High Priest of Tellawowism.